Confusion: Traitor or allie
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Chapter 2..wahoo! this ones longer, and more exciting..er or not? lol
1. Default Chapter

Confusion: Traitor or Allie  
  
By: Kathy  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks not mine, lame title, unfortunatly is..lol  
  
AN: Yeah yeah stupid title, but I'm lost for one, I'll probably change it later (and if I do, it was Confusion: Traitor or Allie, see lamo..lol) I'd like to Thank Lily C, why? well I'd say for the challenge but you probably get em quite often, no mostly cause I was having a hard time writing..so thank Lily! Now I was going to bring in Lorenna at a later date, but hey why not now huh? Here's my Answer the challenge. You know my leading lady, tanya! (*is listening to "Me and My Dubi Dub" From the dance dance revolution game so this could be wierd..*)  
  
((BTW: I haven't read every single MDTAS fanfic out there, so if there's one out there like this, well, I'm sorry, show it to me, and I'll either pull mine off, or change it so it's nothing like the one out there..but really out of most of the ones I've seen most things happen to Mallory..lol well mostly nosedive..duh he's a cutie, why not?))  
*******************************************************************************  
~*~ Back in Puckworld ~*~  
  
A female duck walks out of her room in the house she was visiting, her parents. Well it was a long visit, because her house had been destroyed in the battle. "Mom, Dad?, anyone?" she asked looking around..  
"Alone..as usual."  
  
Ever since the battle had ended and her sister disapeared everything had been tense between her and her family. Well actually it was probably due to the background her sister held, but still...  
  
Walking outside she looked into the sky, sighing sadly and looking at the necklace hanging from her neck. It was beautiful, the Amulet was a sight all it's own. Cherry Red with glints of silver and clear glitter every so often giving it a seeminly eternal shine. The Gold that edged it was atleast 20 carrots *sp?* and shone as well. She ran her hands over it softly and sighed. Unknown to her, this Amulet was as evil as her sister. Not an ordinary amulet at all, it glowed slightly and then in an explosion of light and wind sent her to the ground. Hitting her head on the pole behind her she fell to the ground unconsious..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~ Back in Aneheim ~*~  
  
Everything had been unreasonably quiet for the past few days. No action, no games *it was the off season* not even a fight between Mallory or Nosedive. And to tell the truth it was driving everybody insane.  
  
Duke was off lifting weights with Nosedive, or trying to HELP nosedive lift weights.   
  
Wildwing was out, somewhere. He'd left earlier that morning before anybody woke up so nobody had any idea where he could have went.  
  
Mallory was practing her shooting. 'Just because those lizards are taking time off doesn't mean my skills have to.' she'd say every so often before disapearing behind the training room door for hours at a time.  
  
Grin was, what else, meditating, he'd gotten new crystals so he kept pretty busy as well.  
  
Tanya tried to keep herself busy, but to tell the truth it wasn't working to well. Putting down the object she was working she sighed and looked around. "Ah, forget this, I'm goin' to Lecric Land." she said transforming back to her regular outfit and walking out of the lab door.  
  
A few minutes later she found herself in front of her favorite store..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once she woke up she was thrown to the ground with emense force and she looked around.   
  
"Where am i?" she asked herself before rubbing her head and checking her surroundings, it looked like Puckworld, only different...much different. For one it didn't look like it had been through a nuclear disaster with Saurian Warlords with revenge on the brain.  
  
Snapped from her thoughts by a crashing noise behind her she screamed and shot up, ignoring the dull throbbing, and wetness at the back of her head she took off in a mad flurry.  
  
Rounding the corner of a building she crashed into somebody with full force sending them both to the ground. Dazed for a second, and not even giving the person a second glance she got up, muttered and apology and began walking off alot more gingerly than before.  
  
The person however took a double take. It was Tanya and she looked stunned at the girl stumbling away. "Lorenna?!?" she asked herself before standing there confused.  
  
However Lorenna was oblivious to most of her surroundings, which was pretty bad considering she just walked into a road..  
  
"Lorenna!! look out!!" yelled Tanya and ran at the girl tackling her away from a Pick-up truck, and a very angry driver yelling a few words that we'll leave un mentioned.  
  
"Hey! why'd you do think you are tackling me like that for no reason. I say, you people are rude!" she snapped and got up, ignoring the hand Tanya had offered her.  
  
Huffing she walked away, not even realizing that the person who saved her was not only an allie, but a duck like her.  
  
"Hey...." Tanya said softly with a confused look in her eyes..  
  
Lorenna only continued her venture, walking subconsiously towards the pond where a very rude awakening lay ahead for her.  
  
Behind her though, Tanya sighed. She wasn't sure if she should continue to Lectric Land, or go after Lorenna. Somebody calling to her though, decided where she was going.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Pond a few hours later Wildwing had Finally gotten back. He still didn't say where he went or what he did, but he didn't look too happy..  
  
Mallory had finished practice for a few minutes to grab something to eat. And Duke was helping a complaining Nosedive down to the Rec-Room to watch some television.  
  
"Hey! is the "Bernie the Bear" marathon on today? or is that tomorrow" said the young duck with a now stupid smile.  
  
"It's today..why?" said duke.  
  
"Today?! then it's already started!! I gotta go!" and Dive bolted.  
  
"What's with that kid" duke said scratching his head confused.  
  
"He is determined to prove that Bernie is a bear, when it is obvious to everybody that he is not" said grin walking up.  
  
"Oh, da kids still stuck on that?"   
"Yeah."  
"Will he ever learn?"  
"No."  
"Thought not."  
(Duke, Grin, Duke, Grin, Duke..thought I should point that out)  
  
After a while most everybody was gathered in the rec-room, and throwing popcorn at nosedive who had made a really stupid comment about how Bernie was much like Yogi the bear, except he doesn't steal food, and isn't as annoying like Mallory.  
  
Actually that got more of a death threat from the offended female.  
  
Suddenly alarms sounded. A slightly welcomed sound among the ducks.  
  
"Is it Draggy?" asked duke.  
"Maybe Dr. Droid?" added Mallory  
"I'll bet phil locked himself out again." commented Nosedive.  
  
Tapping a few keys at Drake 1, Wildwing looked up. "Well whoever it is, got through security..and are coming this way."  
  
"Can we say dejavu?" said Dive.  
  
The door to the elevator opened and in an instant, Duke and Nosedive dropped their weapons and their jaws.  
  
Why? out stepped a very lovely female duck. Same height as Nosedive, very slender. Wearing almost the exact outfit as another, Lucretia DeCoy had once worn, only the bottom broke into a skirt that fell just above her knees and was dark blue. Her hair was a deep bluish color and wasn't as long, as Lucretias, and her eyes were green, and had a confused look. She looked like she was about to pass out.  
  
"Whoa..now we can definatly say DEJAVU, a duck!" said duke  
"A total Babe!" added Nosedive.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling of a repeat here.." muttered Mallory, only she didn't seem half as disgusted as the last time.  
  
After scanning her, and proving she was infact, flesh and blood, feather and bone, a duck. Wildwing started 20 questions. "How'd you get down here."  
  
"I--somebody, told me to come down, the guy was a total freak. He told me not to leave." she said then it hit her. "You're the strike force that was sent to defeat draganus!!" and she looked around once, as if she was looking for somebody.  
  
"Yeah, we go by the Mighty Ducks now..and the 'person' you ran into was Phil Palmfeather, no doubt he'll try to sign you with some contract" sighed Nosedive.   
  
"Eh, just ignore 'im, everyone else does." added Duke.  
  
"Now who are you?" questioned Mallory stepping up next to Wildwing.  
  
"Lorenna DeCoy.." she stated and flinched both ways at the looks that the others gave her.  
  
"Lorenna DeCoy!?!?!? as in..you're related to..."  
  
"Lucretia, unfortunatly yes, I am her younger sister, she is--or was a disgrace to our family name." said Lorenna with a small sigh.  
  
"But, how did you get here?" asked Wildwing.  
  
"I don't to tell the truth, know. The last thing I remember was looking at this necklace that belonged to my sister, then was forced back and went unconsious, when i woke up I was here..wherever HERE is.." she finished.  
  
"Here is earth. So you have no clue how you got here.." said Wildwing with a tone of defeat in his voice.  
This girl, seemed lagit, but she was related to Lucretia, anything could happen.  
  
"Ok, fine, you didn't happen to see Tanya around anywhere did you." said Mallory remembering the last encounter they had with a Decoy..  
  
"Tanya?--Tanya Vanderflock? She's here, she's alive?" that seemed to be enough for her, well, that and the fact the blow to the back of her head was taking it's toll...looking between the ducks she passed out cold.   
  
Speaking of which, a few seconds later, just as Dive and Duke were fighting over who would carry her to the medlab, Tanya walked through the elevator door, and gasped. "Lorenna! What happened to her?"  
  
"You know this witch?" said Mallory, that tone of disgust entering her voice.  
  
"Witch? No, know her, yes she wa-is..she's my best friend!" Exclaimed a very concerned, and confused Tanya.  
  
"Friend?" both Duke and Dive said at once and fell over.  
  
"Wildwing, get her to the medlab.....please?" she said at the look he gave her, and the pause at her question.  
  
Sighing he picked her up, followed by Tanya then two arguing ducks, and then Mallory who was now in a very bad mood.  
  
"My friend, mellow down. I sense no evil from her." said grin   
  
"Yeah well, maybe you should stop sensing and see she's a big witch." snapped Mallory who walked up ahead.  
  
"I think her aura's clouded over." he said and followed.  
  
When they got there Wildwing put the unconsious Lorenna on the medicom and stood back as Tanya examined her friend.  
  
After a few minutes Tanya sighed with relief. "Well thankfully she's fine, she probably passed out due to the con--con--blow to the head she took earlier..maybe, ya now, shock or something. She should wake up soon though." turning around she saw Mallory with a rather evil look, Wildwings eyes full of suspicion and Duke and Dive in the back arguing. Grin was the only person in the room (next to duke and dive) who didn't look at her like she was a traitor.   
  
"That's all fine and well Tanya, but I don't want her to stay in the pond any longer than she has to. She's Lucretia's sister, if she's even who she says she is. Once she's awake and well I want her out of here." he said a little harsher than he planned on it.  
  
"Hey now! that's n-not fair! Lorenna can't help it if Lucretia was a traitor to puckworld! You don't think she's ashamed of what her sister did? If she were lying about who she was she would be giving a fake name and story to back her up!" she said protectivly of her friend.  
  
"What if she's lying now Tanya. That could be Lucretia in disguise! You'd never know with that duck." said Mallory walking up next to Wildwing.  
  
"I-"   
  
"WHOAA" *Crash* *thud* they both went flying into a lab table spilling anything on it with a loud clutter  
"My head!"  
"My back!"  
"Duke this is your fault!"  
"Is not you big baby"  
"Is to old timer"  
"Bird Brain"  
and with that they stopped and looked at everybody, who had stopped what THEY were doing and looked at them.  
  
"Heh, Heh..wanna take this outside nosedive?"  
"I was gunna say that!"  
"Let's go!" and duke dragged the younger duck out of the room.  
  
"As I was going to say, I could prove to you that Lorenna's who she says she is!" said Tanya.  
  
Mallory was about to say something when a small voice interjected from behind.  
  
"You don't have to Tanya, I'll go now if I must, I don't want them thinking you a traitor as well as me already."   
  
Tanya turned around. "Ah, hey! Lorenna ya don't have to do that."  
  
"Yes she does" shot Mallory who was silenced by Wildwing.  
  
"Why would we think Tanya's a traitor?"   
  
"Would you honestly want to know.." muttered mallory.  
  
"Would you even listen to me?" said Lorenna  
  
"Lorenna, you don't have to tell them anything." said Tanya, who realized she was acting very uncharacteristically of her usual self, but when it came to friendship she would protect Lorenna even if it ment getting kicked off the team.. but that wouldn't happen.. Would it?  
  
"They wouldn't hold it against you if you were friends with Lucretia when you two were younger-" at the look Tanya gave her and the looks that both Wildwing and Mallory got she knew she'd said something wrong.  
  
"So...maybe THAT's why you disapeared on us through the whole ordeal with Lucretia!" yelled Mallory.  
  
"Th-Tha-That's not true! I told you what happened! I was, ya know a little TIED UP at the moment." said Tanya backing up a little, confused as to why Mallory would be so angry with her for her past.  
  
"How would WE know that!" she bit back.  
  
"I-"  
"STOP FIGHTING, BOTH OF YOU!" ordered Wildwing and the both of them instantly fell silent.  
  
Lorenna looked at the three of them with a confused look. Boy she hadn't caused this much damage since the hockey game when she was 9...  
  
Mallory looked at Wildwing, then Tanya, then walked out of the room.  
  
Tanya just stood silent, her usual expression back on her face. She looked at Wildwing, then at Lorenna, then turned to go to work on whatever it was she was going to work on, shaking her head in silence.  
  
Looking a little guilty Wildwing started to say something, but stopped and turned around then left the room.  
  
Lorenna was just dumbfounded that she could cause this much trouble in one day. "Tanya.." she started only to be interrupted.  
  
"You can stay in my bunk till we figure out how to get you home. I'll be busy anyways, I'll give you the codes now and if any of the others have a problem with it, tell them to come see me." she said slowly turning around.   
  
Lorenna nodded silently. She hadn't seen Tanya like this since her mom and sister had died.   
  
So after giving her the codes, and getting her set up in the bunk, tanya looked around. "Since you're good with computers like your sister was, you can help me once in a while, or you can stay in here and do--whatever it is you want. I'll be either in the med lab, or the main lab. Or the Ready Room, whichever I need to be in, just bring me up on the comm if you need anything." she said handing Lorenna a communicator and started for the door.  
  
"Alright tanya.." she said to the exiting female, then she looked around the bunk. Why did this have to happen to her now...  
*******************************************************************************  
Duke found himself wandering down the corridors of the Pond, the brawl over Lorenna had basically ended when Nosedive saw one of the local teenage chick's walkin down the sidewalk.  
  
Shaking his head at the thought he decided not to go after Lorenna either, there was probably somebody special for her as it was.   
  
He caught site of Tanya talkin to somebody by her bunk, then walk his direction.  
  
She looked clearly depressed. "Hey sweet-heart, what's tha matter?" he asked.  
  
Not even looking at him she replied. "I'm not your sweet heart, and nothings wrong."   
  
"Come on Tanya, you can talk to me.." he added.  
  
"Like you'd believe anything I'd say?!" she snapped rather uncharacteristically. Which caught him totally off-guard, and she continued towards her lab.  
  
Confused he went to her bunk door and called "Lorenna? you in there?"  
  
There was a pause. "Who wants to know!?"  
  
Smirking he replied. "The Queen of Mars."  
  
The door opened with a swoosh and she bowed. "Your Majesty."  
  
"You're funny kid." he commented.  
  
"So, does thy majesty have a name?"   
  
"Duke L'orange" he said bowing himself  
  
She gasped. "...You're the-"  
  
"Not anymore" he interrupted.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"What's tha matter with Tanya?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and looked down at the ground. "I think I got her introuble with the other two of the others."  
  
"Wildwing and Mallory?" he wondered..  
  
"Red Hair girl and a guy wearing a mask?" she supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that's them.." he finished. "Wonder what's up, I should talk to them.."  
  
"They seemed...REALLY upset, I mean, I haven't felt this bad since I wrecked Lucretia's science fair project back in 6th grade." she said sighing.  
  
Nodding once and raising an eyebrow he turned around. "Yeah..I'll go talk to Wing, I doubt Mal's one for chatting now." he shook his head.  
  
"Ok.." she looked up for a second before turning around and saying mostly to herself. "I wish that vehicle would've just hit me.." and the door shut.  
  
Looking at the closed door for a second he sighed and shook his head, taking off for the rec room, since that's the most likely place to find wing.   
*******************************************************************************  
Duke had actually run into Wildwing in the hallway, and had asked to speak to him in the rec room.   
  
"What is it Duke?" asked Wing when they were sitting down.  
  
"What went on after me and da kid left wing?" asked duke  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, we've got Tanya who seems ready to snap somebody's head off at any minute, and Lorenna who wishes she were dead at the moment. What went on in the medlab after we left? And don' botha tellin' me nothin cause I won' believe it." he said leaning back in the seat.  
  
Shaking his head Wildwing looked towards the door then sighed. "Mallory and Tanya got into an Argument about Lorenna staying here, I decided she leaves, and Tanya got defensive. Then Mallory brought up the 'Lucretia incident' accusing that Tanya was helping Lucretia. She's totally convinced that Tanya's a traitor."  
  
"What about you?" said Duke.  
  
Silent for a second he replied "I don't know."   
  
"Not a good enough answer Wildwing, you're the team leader, it's your choice whether to have faith in one of the members or not to, just don' make the wrong decision." and with that Duke stood up and walked out of the room leaving Wildwing sitting down with a very wierd expression in his eyes.  
  
'What do I do now..' he thought before getting up and leaving too.  
*******************************************************************************  
After a while Nosedive came back and found nobody to be around. And if they were around, they were in good hiding.  
  
"Well where the heck is everybody?" he wondered.  
  
As he turned the corner he ran into (literally) Mallory.   
  
"Whoa, sorry mal."  
  
"Stay outta my way Nosedive." she snapped and got up and left.  
  
"Hmm..looks like someones PMSing.." he snickered and followed her.  
  
"Mallory, what's up girly girl?" he asked running up after her.  
  
"What's up? what's up?!? We've got 2 traitors in this pond and NOBODY's doing anything about it! That's what's up!" she yelled and went into her bunk.  
  
"Ok........that was megawierd.." he said slowly and walked off towards the Rec Room.  
  
Once there he found Grin. "Grinster, buddy boy..what's say you and I go out and get some pizza for dinner for the guys?" he asked.  
  
After a second of thought the bigger duck shrugged and nodded. "Sure.." and they took off.  
*******************************************************************************  
About half an hour after the chat with Duke, Lorenna decided to go visit Tanya.  
  
So after checking out the communicator, finding that she was in the main lab, she spent all of 15 minutes trying to FIND the main lab.   
  
Finally as the door opened to the Lab Lorenna saw Tanya working at a table on something, and talking to herself. She smiled slightly, cause she always used to do that when she was younger and distraught.  
  
"..I shouldn'ta snapped at Duke like that, I mean just cause Mallory and Wildwing now think I can't be trusted doesn't mean Duke would be the same would he?" she paused in her thoughts.  
  
"Dunno, what do you think?" asked Lorenna finding this a good place to enter the conversation.  
  
"No I--I...huh? Oh! Lorenna, ah, hey.." she trained off with a flustered expression on her face.  
  
Laughing softly Lorenna smiled. "I don't think he would Tanny, he seemed a bit too concerned when we talked earlier."  
  
"Huh? you talked?" Tanya asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, he was worried about you after an encounter you two had. By the time he left he seemed a bit miffed." she finished then added. "Sounds rather sweet actually."   
  
Tanya dropped the machine she was holding and it went off sending a shot of blue energy out of the open door, and a "what the devil!?" could be heard from outside.  
  
"Uh oh..." the both muttered and after picking up the gun, Tanya & Lorenna ran to see what damage they'd caused.  
  
"Duke?" came Tanya.  
"We were just talking about you.." smirked Lorenna to the older duck who was picking himself up off the floor.   
  
"Tanya what IS that?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, just a little something I came up with.." she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Again? sweet heart you gotta stop doin' that, remember the G2xg300.." he added.  
  
She shook her head. "That was Nosedives fault and you know it.."   
  
Taking the gun out of her hands he looked it over. "What's it do anyways..besides almost fry my tail feathers?"   
  
Taking the gun BACK from him Tanya started back into the lab. "Well, it's still in the process of being finished but.."  
  
"Well it seems to work pretty good.." he interrupted.  
  
"BUT, even though it's only partially finished, it still has a lot of work to be done to it. And there are the chances of, well, ya know, malfunctions. I probably just need to re-configure the lens or capacitors to compress the celestite into a less dense form of itself, maybe that way it won't go off automatically, or is that so it won't be as violent..one of the two." she stopped when she realized both of them were looking at her.  
  
"In English Tanya." said Duke.  
  
"There was a miscalculation and when it hit the ground a knob was switched and it went off." she said and huffed.  
  
"Oh...ok." they both said at once.  
  
Smacking her forehead she put it on the Table and looked around. "Look duke..umm I'm sorry that I snapped at you, really I am.." she said a guilty tone to her voice.  
  
Lorenna got a wierd smile and started for the door. "Tanya, meet me at your bunk, we'll go to the mall kay? seeya.." and before Tanya could object she left.   
'Lorenna, you are so good..'   
  
Duke smiled slightly running his hand through his hair looking down. "Ya don' have ta be sorry Tanya, I understand.."  
  
"You do?" this surprised her.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to Wildwing, and he has some serious issues to deal with. besides, remember? I used to be the Leader of the 'Brotherhood of the Blade' Mallory still don' trust me." he smirked.  
  
Laughing softly she frowned again. "That may be true Duke, but the fact is that they know that I was friends with Lucretia, trust will be something I just won't be recieving from them." she sighed.  
  
"Well then that's their fault, I trust ya. You see who I am now? and who you are? all things set aside, just ignore 'em if they start to become cold towards ya. I've learned to."   
  
That made Tanya laugh a little.  
  
"Good, now I hear they got a new weaponry place openin' up near the mall, you girls wanna ride?"  
He said pulling keys from his pocket and laughing a little evily. "I ah, heh heh borrowed Phils new car so.."  
  
"Borrowed huh?" she said with teasing suspicion.  
  
"Well, yea, I'll give it back to him..oh when he realizes it." he laughed.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I'll go get Lorenna." and they parted ways.  
*******************************************************************************  
After they got to the mall Tanya started straight for Lectric Land, only to be dragged back towards the clothes store.  
  
"Come on Tanya! We gotta get you into something alot better than that!" said Lorenna with a wicked smile.  
  
"D'ah..hey! Lore, cut it out, I happen to like my outfit!" argued Tanya.  
  
"So?!"  
  
"And we aren't 16 anymore!"   
  
"No, but my Matchmaking skills are still in excellant condition." offered Lorenna with a smile.  
  
"Matchmaking?" questioned Tanya.  
  
"Oh come on Tanny you and i both know you like him." she replied pointedly.  
  
"Like who!?!" this was driving Tanya crazy.  
  
"Duke silly~" answered Lorenna walking through the door.  
  
"What?!?" exclaimed a very stunned and embarresed Tanya, who then proceeded to talk into the door. "oomph!"  
  
Shaking her head she walked into the store with a sheepish expression. And after that wore off she ran after Lorenna.  
"Lorenna! Don't do this to me now, the last time you set me up we both almost ended up dead because a certain 17 year old duck forgot to mention that the person she was setting me up with didn't take rejection well!!"  
  
"So?"   
  
"We almost ended up dead Lorenna! I don't feel like repeating that!" pleaded Tanya.  
  
"Tanny, look who you're going for. He's a perfect gentleman, now come on!" she dragged her along.  
  
"You'll never get me to go through with this you know."   
  
About an hour and a half later they both walked out carrying shopping bags, tanya had a very annoyed and stunned look in her eyes as they met up with Duke. "How do you do that Lore.." she muttered..  
  
"It's who I am.." whispered her friend.  
  
"You two ready to go?" asked Duke eying a new dagger he'd gotten.  
  
Tanya eyed it as well and gave Lorenna an evil look, and the other girl just shrugged with a grin.  
  
"Well I really wanted--"  
  
"Yea we are!" interrupted Lorenna.  
  
Right then, let's go."  
  
And with that they took off.  
*******************************************************************************  
Upon returning to the Pond Duke and Tanya realized something was up.  
  
"Duke.."  
"Yeah?"  
"......the security systen..it's been, you could sorta say, discon---disco....put out of comission." said Tanya kneeling down next to a doorway.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked walking over and looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Call it a hunch." she said, both now looking at what used to be a wire system, now just strands of lose wire.  
  
"Good hunch.." he commented.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Lorenna.  
  
"Problems" they both replied at once, and with a quick change were in their battle gear.  
  
Handing Lorenna the dagger he'd gotten Duke pulled out his saber "Becareful, they could still be in there.." and with that the three took off, unknowing of what lay ahead of them.  
  
What they found was the hallways ever silent.  
  
Coming to the ready room doors they stopped.  
  
"Shh, it's too quiet around here.." whispered Duke.  
  
"Yeah, where are the others.." asked Tanya confused.  
  
Suddenly the door opened with a swish and all three ducks gasped.  
*******************************************************************************  
Heh heh, I'm evil lol  
  
I'm notorious for cliff hangers...like this one? heh.  



	2. Final Confrontation

Confusion: Traitor or Allie  
  
Chapter 2: Final Confrontation  
  
By: Kathy Kid (now known as Ms. prongs)  
  
Disclaimer: I no own the show, or the characters, but guess what I own the lame title AND Lorenna! *grins* the pictures of her I own too, but you can't see those..cause my scanner hates me...  
  
AN: *updated 3/8/02*  
  
Well..alrighty then, I know I know it took me practically FOREVER to get to chapter 2, and I'll understand if nobody reads this, but to any and all who do, PLEASE review...please? I'm not usually one to beg, but I really need to know people's thoughts on this..  
  
Anyways, here's the conclusion (unless of course it turns into a three parter..it better not..)   
Enjoy!  
************************  
Backing up Duke and Tanya looked at their visitor in complete shock, while Lorenna stood in confusion.  
  
"Lucretia?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well sister dear, you've decided to come visit.." said the older duck advancing towards the three.  
  
"I thought you were, p-ya know pulled into that dimensional limbo." said Tanya.  
  
"The fool, Dragaunus didn't even check the settings before he gave me the transporter. I switched it around.." she smiled evily.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Duke.  
  
"What am I doing here? oh that's just so funny..you are the ones at fault for Dragaunus even attempting to send me to that prison! You think I'm going to let you get off? I don't think so." she hissed.  
  
"Where are the others Lucretia." came Lorenna.  
  
"Others? Oh, you mean them, I have them somewhere, maybe I sent THEM to a demensional prison, maybe their in this dump. Maybe they're with Draganus...or maybe they're dead." she taunted.  
  
"DEAD?!?!" all three exclaimed at once.  
  
"Never know.."   
  
"What do you want Lucretia, the protius chip maybe? to get back at Draggy for sending you there? what?" asked Tanya  
  
"I want revenge." Lucretia stated simply and leveled the device she held in her hand.  
  
"hey! that's the prototype I was working on! gimme that back!" she said starting towards the older female, only to be stopped by two hands on her shoulders..   
  
"Rather interesting actually Tanya, very good job. Came in handy for taking out your friends..I don't think Mallory will be having a good few days...if she lives that long."Lucretia said sneering evily.  
  
"You know Tanya..you could help me, like you did when you were 16...remember? rewiring the schools computers? So that the whole thing crashed and all the scores were lost."   
  
Tanya made a strange face. "I only helped because you said there was a virus, or something like that! if Id'a known you were just using me...well I definatly wouldn'ta helped! and don't think I'm going to help you this time either!" she snapped, then set off her blades, and charged at Lucretia, who started to pull the trigger, but when she did it malfunctioned and didn't go off, cursing under her breath she looked ahead and gasped as Tanya about tackled her, but she disapeared just before they contacted.  
  
"Whoa?!" and she crashed into the wall and fell over.   
  
"Tanya? Ya ok kid?" said Duke as he helped her up.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, soon as the ringing in my head stops." she said shaking her head then going to pick up her prototype.   
  
"What now Tanya?" said Lorenna walking over to her.  
  
"I don't know, we have no way to track her.." replied Tanya with an exasperated expression on her face.  
  
Duke had been silent for a second as he eyed Lorenna messing with the necklace around her neck, suddenly a thought hit him. "Lorenna, that necklace..."  
  
"Yeah? what about it?" she asked  
  
"Well you said you were looking it over just before, well you woke up on earth right?" he questioned.  
  
She thought for a second and then nodded slowly. "Yeah...so what's your point?"  
  
"Yeah Duke, what's you're point?" Tanya asked, apparently her echo going unheard.  
  
"Well, do you think maybe there could be some kind of transportation device in that necklace of Lucretia's" he asked.  
  
"I.." she paused.  
  
"Hello!? I'm still here ya know!" came Tanya's indignant voice as she walked up. "And am totally bef--conf-...lost, mind explaining yourself Duke?"   
  
He turned to her with a slight smile as he spoke. "Do yeh think that the necklace Lorenna's wearing could be some sort of mini gateway generator Tani?"   
  
"I--" she thought for a second before her eyes lit up with understanding. "It IS possible, It does look like it could, the crystal in the middle, if there was a vortex when you ran your hand over it Lore then perhaps it's activated by touch or something, ya know? This could be our way to find Lucretia!"   
  
Tanya's realization brought hope to the other ducks and Duke spoke up. "Tanya, Lorenna, you two go to the Lab and see if you can trace Lucretia, I'm gunna go for a little walk, check the place out." he said and at their nods they split up.  
"Comm me if you find anything out."  
  
"Right." "Gotcha" and they split up.  
***********************************  
Duke walked down the corridors of the pond, desolate and dark, with an airy sense of self defeat. Something he really didn't like at all.  
  
He'd told Tanya that he was going to go look around, but really just wanted a chance to clear his mind. Mind you, every so often in his wandering he would stop and his glare would fixate at a certain spot on a wall, or on the floor as if trying to picture the fight, if there had even been one.  
  
He couldn't quite understand it, what was happening?! One second the groups just fine, maybe a little paranoid, and the next there's only two, and a visitor. This seemed majorly unfair.  
  
Continuing his trek down the silent halls he tried desperatly to figure something out. But his mind for some reason would permit no rational thought. Anger? Probably, Lucretia was playing dirty, would that mean that they'd have to as well?  
  
Consentrating now on nothing but the clicking of his boots against the cold metal floors he let his mind wander and his subconsious lead him to some unknown destination..  
***************************************  
  
One the girls reached Tanya's Lab, the 1st thing on Tanya's mind was how this object worked.  
  
But Lorenna was more into small talk as they examined it. "So Tani, hows life been treaten ya here on Earth?" she asked softly looking around the lab.  
  
Pausing only slightly in her work Tanya continued her research as she spoke. "Well I've had my share of mishaps, but overall it's been ok."  
  
"Mishaps?" asked Lorenna raising an Eyebrow  
  
"Well most of them were, well ya know Nosedives fault." she said with a smirk. "If you would'a gotten here 2 weeks earlier you woulda found us deaged. Again HIS fault, he can't keep his hands off anything...and don't even think that Lore" she said as if reading her friends mind.  
  
Laughing softly Lorenna sighed. "How do you like it though?"  
  
"It's ok, I really miss Puckworld, I'd say family but--well you know that's obviously out of a question." her voice wavered slightly then went Neutral again. "Speaking of which...how IS Puckworld holding up?" Tanya asked, then dropped into her work ducking under the bench to pick up a stray bolt that 'clinked' to the floor moments before.  
  
"Peaceful finally, we've started to rebuild..everybody thinks that you guys are dead ya know. Or atleast that's the rumor, Let's see...schools start up in two years or so, and everythings looking alot better now. Future looks bright."   
  
"Well that's good..I'm really glad to hear that everythings going.." she stopped when she ran her omni-tool over the pendent, she typed something in, and then pointed a little laser at it, soon she heard a small beep, and it came out looking like a locator. "Lore! I got it!!"  
  
"Really?!" Lorenna asked turning around to look at the pendant as it pulsed a deep red and beeped, showing a location in which they could find LuCretia..  
  
"Yeah!" Tanya grinned furiously then slapped her communicator open. "Duke! Duke we got it! we've got her location!"   
  
*Beep* "Alright, I'll be right there." came his voice over the comm  
*************************************  
Mallory awoke with a pounding in her head that made her wonder why it hadn't woken her up sooner. Just how long had she ben out anyways? "ohh..." was all she could do at the point.  
  
"Mallory?" came a familiar voice somewhere close.  
  
"Huh..." she said softly.  
  
"Bro! Mal's awake!!"   
  
It was Dive she heard, and apparently he was talking to Wildwing.   
  
As she opened her eyes fuzz and spots swam in her vision before fading and making way for Wildwings concerned face.  
  
"Mal...Mal can you hear me?" he asked when her eyes finally focused on her.  
  
She nodded slolwy, but regretted it "What--happened--uh--where are we?"  
  
Keeping her down as she tried to sit up he replied. "I honestly don't know but it looks strangely like a Saurian Dungeon, so maybe the Raptor, but I'm not sure." he replied.  
  
"What?! But weren't we facing L..Decoy?? what about..I..." she trailed off as everything hit her at once giving her a major migrane.  
  
"Rest.." he said as she tried to sit up again. "You need it, you took a blow to the head earlier, we just stopped the bleeding a while ago, just lay down ok?" came his voice strangely soft, and his eyes full of worry..  
  
Something in his eyes made her smile softly to herself as she followed orders and closed her eyes. Thoughts of Tanya and Lorenna being free made her scowl, but she had no time to reflect on the unfairness because darkness shrouded her view and she surrendered to sleep once more..  
***************************************  
Tanya ran out of the Lab with Lorenna close on her heels as Duke ran up. "So you got it working?" he asked  
  
"Yup, we got her!" answered Tanya grinning.  
  
"I still don't understand why we can't just teleport there.." muttered Lorenna.  
  
"Because--" Snapped Tanya who turned around to face her. "It'd be a rather unethical idea to do that, because we don't even KNOW if the Teleporter will function co-cor--right...we just can't go take foolish changes every time they show up.." she chided.  
  
"Well...excuse me for being alive.." retorted a slightly insulted Lorenna.  
  
Tanya sighed and turned around, running down the corridor.  
  
Lorenna watched her in hidden anger and started after her, only to be held back by Duke.  
  
"Hey, kid--don't take it to heart what Tani said, she gets rather, impersonal when battles come around. She's just worried about the others." he said wit a comforting smile which faded as he let go of her shoulder and took off silent after Tanya.  
***********************************************  
Mallory re-awoke to a slamming noise.. "What the--" she was cut off by Wildwing.  
  
"I KNEW you were behind this Dragaunus." he seethed to the looming form of the Saurian that appeared infront of the cell.  
  
"Me? No, unfortunatly I'm only one part in a plan to take over this blasted planet." came his evil voice.  
  
"What's going on.." Mallory muttered sitting up.  
  
This time it was Dive at her side. "Well apparently Draggy isn't behind capturing us.." he pointed out rather blondely.  
  
She growled. "I KNOW THAT FEATHERBRAIN!"  
  
Jumping slightly he added. "Well while you were out Lucretia came down with somebody who stayed in the shadows and she sneered at us, then she talked quiety with the same shadow person then left." he finished.  
  
"You couldn't have told me that in the first place?" she rubbed her head.  
  
"Dragaunus! let us out of here!!" shouted Wildwing.  
  
"Keep calm friend." came grins soothing voice.  
  
"I don't think so---DUCK, you're gunna die a horribly painful death as soon as we find that Techi of yours..and the thief.." he threatened...  
  
"Horribly painful death? Is there a Choice B?" dive questioned mostly to himself only to recieve a slap behind the head from Mallory.  
  
"Take Tanya, please...then again you should ask her to join your side, she'd probably jump at the idea." came her bitter voice.  
  
Dragaunus shook his head and left while Wildwing shot her a very dissapointed and hurt look.  
  
"What?!? she's a traitor Wildwing, face it.." she snapped. "All I did was tell the truth to that Lizard." and that brought silence throughout the cell.  
********************************  
"Hey?---Duke..what's this?" asked Lorenna, at Navagations in the Migrator.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around. "C--..Comm Signals! Tanya, it's the guys! they're alive!!" he announced. "Good--no..great Job Lore." he commended her.  
  
Lorenna smiled with pride but the look of distant anger in her friends eyes through the Hollow smile she was giving her made her realize maybe Tanya'd been hiding something. But before she could voice her thoughts she spoke.  
  
"Duke stop the migrator." she snapped. "I'm going after Lucretia..You and Lorenna go free the others."  
  
Duke was about to protest, but as he pulled over Lorenna got up.  
  
"I'm going with you." she said and at Tanya's argumentive look added. "You know very well they'd never trust ME to free them, if you're going to get yourself in danger, I wanna come too."   
  
"Sh--nevermind.." came Duke at the Amused look in Tanya's eyes, then he proceeded to open the back of the Migrator.  
  
"Hope you can handle one of the duck cycles Lore.." the blonde said.  
  
"You bet I can" replied Lorenna with a smile.  
  
"Ready?"  
"Ready"  
  
As they mounted the cycles Tanya gave one last order to Duke. "Duke, if you get the guys bring them to these corridinants.." she said comming him them.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"And one more thing.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell the others Lore and I will take out Lu-..Decoy, make it final...you guys don't have to help, and I'll understand if they really want me off the team.." she finished softly and without leaving a window for reply took of with a squeel of tires followed by Lorenna casting Duke an assuring smile.  
  
"Becareful Kid.." he muttered, before taking off in the rain to help the others.  
*******************************************  
It was a few hours before anybody spoke in the cell, but by the time anybody was READY to talk, there was a small clunk behind Dives head which caused him to freak out and dive next to the spot where Mallory was laying down.  
  
"Shhh...kid, you wanna get us all caught?" came a familiar voice from out of no where..  
  
"Duke!?" hissed Wing in surprise.  
  
"You got it.." he then flipped himself from his spot in the cieling and landed next to Grin.   
  
Mallory was silent for a second before looking around. "Well, where's Tanya?"  
  
"What you forgive her?" asked Wildwing with a twang of hope in his voice that this whole argument would be solved.  
  
"No..I was just wondering if Dragaunus actually caught up with her and Decoy number 2..maybe they took his offer if he made it." she said spite plain in her voice.  
  
"Huh?" came a confused Duke.  
  
"Don't ask." mumbled Dive who was now standing next to him.  
  
"So what's say we get outta here."   
  
"Sounds good." said Wildwing.   
  
"Oh..by the way..we have to make a pitstop a few..cells down. The Control center is down a few feet. They have your equipment." added Duke as an offset who then pulled the bench up to the celieng panel and jumped up and waited for the others to follow.  
  
Grin was the last so he closed it over with a thud, which echoed down the corridor, catching an ear.  
  
"So...they're trying to escape huh?" the female voice said evily. "We'll just see about that."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It's over here.." came Duke's voice a few feet ahead of the others.   
  
"What? ack! SPIDER!" cried Dive who then knocked into Mallory, who fell into Duke who was trying to take the panel off silently, but failed and fell through. "WHOA"  
  
"Guys!" called Wildwing as the three clambered through the hole in the tunnel.  
  
As Wing climbed down after them Grin looked at the little spider and shrugged, then jumping down from his spot he grabbed Mallory's arm as she tried to attack Dive for being "such a wuss."   
  
"Calm now my friend, it was merely an accident." he said and to everybody's amazement she releted with only muttered threats.   
  
But before anybody could make any moves towards their gear the door burst open, revealing drones, and two half hawk/half human villans.  
  
"Stay right there.." they ordered.  
  
"Guys.." said Dive with a nervous smile.. "We have comp'ny.."  
************************************  
  
"Tanya!!" shouted Lorenna who had to punch the gas once again, going up to nearly 90 to keep---CATCH up with her friend. "TANYA!! SLOW DOWN!!"   
  
Suddenly Tanya stopped, almost on a dime, which knocked Lorenna into then over the duck cycle front when she attempted the same thing.  
  
"Oomph."  
  
"No time to lay around, we have to stop Lucretia.." said Tanya who walked bye, pulling Lorenna up and along as she went.  
  
"Stop Tanya.." said the older duck grabbing hold of a lamp post pole and halt the two of them.  
  
"Stop what?" asked Tanya.  
  
"Just slow down, you're rushing into this a little too quickly aren't you? I mean this is like, personal for the both of us, you probably on two levels, I'm just worried that is going to cloud up your technical abilities and get ya hurt." said Lorenna with concern plastered on her face.  
  
"That pur--prop--that's nonsense Lore, I know what I'm doing. And I have a hunch as to what she's doing too, if I'm right...time is something we really don't have." finished Tanya a sense of urgency in her voice, which was reflected by the look in her eyes and the pace she set as she grabbed her friends wrist and took off towards the warehouse they had stopped at.  
  
"What are you---" she stopped abrubtly when Tanya threw open the door and revealed something horrifying. "Tanya what--"  
  
"The E-bomb.." muttered Tanya, a look of shock and disgust that could only mean one thing.   
  
"The E-bomb? what's that?" asked Lorenna taking a few steps unconsiously backwards, as if scared the bomb would go off killing them both.  
  
((WARNING: *lol* This next page or so, will DEFINATLY prove Tanya's vast knowledge, it will be very complex, so those of you who aren't big fans of Tanya, or who don't like science very much, can skip it..or be prepared lol, I'm a girl WHO LOVES technology and mechanics.. :):):) ))  
  
"The E-bomb..short for Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb, it's unlike ah-ah-other weapon in America's Arsenal..." she said slowly taking a few more steps forward towards the nearly finished trechory device.  
  
Unbeknownst to both of them a visitor lurked in the shadows...joined by another.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what it does, and HOW you know what it does.." said Lorenna timidly stepping in after her friend.  
  
Looking at it with dissapointment she sighed. "This device, Lorenna...is the worst thing in this world, worst than Nuke's and Atomic Bombs.." she started.   
  
"I found out about this by an old scientist human friend of mine and by reading. It's a type of weapon that's been rumored to have been used on planets around the Galaxy back on our home world to stop wars from one world. Lorenna this is..is..devistating.."   
  
"Yeah but what's it do..how's it work.." she asked now interested slightly.  
  
"Put it this way, when this thing hits it's mark, you'll hear a sharp crack in the distance. By the time you mistakenly identify this sound as a crack of thunder, the civilized world you know will have become unhinged. Much like Va-Va- Vacemania in the Beta Sector.." she trailed off, then gathered her thoughts as if trying to pull this knowledge out of some hat. "Florescent lights and television sets will glow eerily bright, despite being turned off. And the aroma of ozone mixed with smoldering plastic will seep from outlet covers as electric wires arc and telephone lines melt. CD players will feel warm to the touch, the batteries overloaded. The computer at your desk or at home, and every last bit of data on it, will be toast. And then you'll notice that the world sounds different as well. The background music of civilization, ya know, the whirl of internal-combustion engines, will have stopped, save a few diesels that is. Engines will NEVER start again. Human's however, will remain unharmed as they find themselves thrust backwards about 200 years, to a time when electricity meant a lightning bolt fracturing the night sky. Lorenna, this is the damage that could be inflicted by the E-bombs. And I subconsiously helped to build it.." she said sadly.  
  
Lorenna looked at her jaw dropped. "You read too much about stuff Tanya.." she said then looked around and found a computer. "Hey Tanya, look!" she said and ran over to it, followed by a sullen blonde.  
  
One of the shadowed figures started forwards, but was stopped. "Not yet.." the voice rasped. "Let's see if she knows the missing component...and anything else.."  
  
"So, how's this baby run Tanya? and HOW did you know about this, besides friends.." she asked as she moved over for her friend to start typing.  
  
"Well actually, from what I hear, the theory behind the Elect--Electr-- The E-bomb was proposed in 1925 earth years by, ya know physicist Arthur H. Compton----not to build weapons, but to study atoms."  
  
"Atoms??" said a surprised Lorenna..  
  
"Yeah, from what I've read about this, Compton demonstrated that firing a stream of highly energetic photons into atoms that have a low atomic number causes them to eject a stream of electrons. And earths physics students know it today as the 'Compton Effect'." she said shaking her head. "This is all mainstream in Puckworld, actually we've had this Tecnology for years, we just never use it. It's senseless to fight against your own people.." she said as an offset before bringing up another screen and studying it.   
"D'ah, Ironically, this nuclear research led to an unexpected demonstration of the power of the Compton Effect, and spawned a new type of weapon. Apparently in 1958, nuclear weapons designers ignited hydrogen bombs high over the Pacific Ocean. Well, the detonations created bursts of, ya know..gamma rays that, upon striking the oxygen and nitrogen in the atmosphere, released a tsunami of electrons that spread for hundreds of miles..from the book I found, it says that Street lights were blown out in Hawaii and radio navigation, an old form of Navigation for pilots, was disrupted for about 18 hours, as far away as Australia! Then apparently the US set out to sol-soli--harden electronics against this Ele-el--EMP and develope weapons over it.." she shakes her head in disgust. "How these people could argue and battle their own species it just isn't right, you're supposed to be able to find peace between yourselves."  
  
"That's true but--"  
  
"Lorenna, they fight over LINES in the ground." said Tanya to emphasize her sudden anger towards Earths inhabitants. "I can't believe it, they're oblivious to anything happening in other worlds, that's so super--superf--so Ego tisical.." she huffed then the computer blipped twice then beeped.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I got into the main data base, this is the set up of an E-bomb, see this?" she pointed to the screen. "Actually, you know, an FCG bomb or a flux compression generator is an astoundingly simple weapon." she clipped the last word. "It consists of an explosives packed tube places inside a slightly larger copper coil, as shown here" she pointed to the virtual model, then pointed to where it would be at the real bomb. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, the instant before the chemical explosive is detonated, the coil is energized by a bank of capacitors, creating a magnetic field." she took a second to point to where the explosive, tube and capacitors were. " The explosive charge detonates from the rear forward. A-A-as the tube flares outward it touches the edge of the coil....thereby creating a moving short circuit." she said and typed up a few symbols then another screen opened up to show the inside of the bomb. "The prop-probag--propagating short has the effect of compressing the magnetic field while reducing the inductance of the coil" she said and made the motion squeezing her hands together then a reducing motion and sighed.   
  
"Are you still with me?" she asked  
((Are you still with ME? lol))  
  
Nodding Lorenna leaned over. "You know, I think I remember learning about FCG bombs in 11th grade...something about wiping out technologically advanced worlds in the blink of an eye. Convienently titled: Taking out enemies FCG 101." she nodded then shook her head. "I just can't seem to remember anything about it. I think blocked that year out." she smirked.  
  
"Well see the result of all that." Tanya started.  
  
"Would be produce a rampaging current pulse...which would break before the final disintegration of the device.." Lorenna finished with a knowing smile.  
  
"Yeah..the pulse that emerges makes a lightning bolt seem like a flashbulb by comparison..see the pulse is emmited at high requencies that defeat protective devices like Faraday Cages." she finished and stood up walking to the bomb.  
  
"It seems finished, I wonder.." she looked around the otherside then made a strange face. "oh! I see, they don't have a stator coil! that's why they haven't done anything yet, but that's what I used in my--ray..gun.." she trailed off as a chill ran down her spine.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows Lucretia stepped out, followed by a male. He was a male, same as them, only a bit taller than Tanya. "Well--Tanya, I must admit, I'm impressed at how--complete you can describe the Device next to us." said her evil voice.  
  
Tanya stepped back and was next to Lorenna.   
  
"And I must also thank you, I was unsure if the coil in your 'experiment' was the correct one." she paused with a smile. "By the way, you're right, it is finished, and now that we have the stator coil, we can get this device up and running without a hitch, and we owe it all to you." she grinned.  
  
Smacking her forehead she kept her hand there and groaned. "Me and my big beak.." she muttered.  
  
"Oh, look at it this way, now all your human friends won't be harmed, they'll just have no weapons against us, and we can take over." said the Male.  
  
"I dunno if I should be angry or grateful." said Lorenna sarcastically.  
  
"Disgusted, how could you even THINK about doing this to these people.." Tanya said taking a step forward.   
  
"Simple, we have the knowledge, and the Technology, they have the technology, but not the real knowledge..they are nieve, they do not deserve this planet, you should be thankful we don't just destroy them." said Lucretia matter-of-factly.  
  
"Remind me to send flowers to the celebration" muttered Lorenna darkly.  
  
"Well, I don't exactally intend to stand here and let you, ya know destroy the world..." she started but was cut off as the Lucretia pulled some sort of weapon on her.  
  
"Well your intentions have changed Tani.." she said evily..  
  
"Tanya." corrected the blonde and the two stared off for a second.  
  
"Suit yourself." And she shot off a laser.  
**********************************************  
"Comp'ny eh? Sounds devine, wish I had on better attire.." said Duke who attacked one of the drones destroying it.  
  
"Now there's the attitude" said Nosedive grinning.   
  
Mallory started to attack one of the drones but felt woozy and faltered, allowing herself to get knocked back into a wall.  
  
"Mallory!" exclaimed Wildwing, who fended off two drones who tried to attack him and ran to her side as she struggled to get up.  
  
"You're hurt again, you shouldn't have tried to fight." he said concern plain as day on his face.  
  
"What, and let you guys have all the fun? I don't think so.." she said as she hid the pain in her back and took his hand standing up..  
  
Lingering for a few seconds longer she caught his eye then looked down for a second. "Well..what's say we bash these creeps.." she said and took off for a fight, taking out a droid with a roundhouse kick sending that one into another one. "Alright, two for one..my kinda deal."   
  
Wildwing shook his head with a smile and joined the fight.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Only you Nosedive, could take out two droids just by tripping over your own equipment.." Duke said shaking his head as he helped the younger duck up who made a face at him.  
  
"Just shows how extra super cool I am."   
  
"Ts, yeah, an' Draggy's gunna get a make ova."   
  
"There'd be a sight." Dive chuckled.  
  
"Alright children, what's say we get out of here..and, try to put this behind us." Wildwing said as he helped Mallory stay standing.  
  
"We can get outta here the same way we came in, follow me." Duke replied smirking then as Mallory and Wildwing got on the table to climb up he grinned at Dive. "And look out for spiders Dive, I hear they like teenage ducks." and with that he jumped up and missed a flying robot arm aimed at him, leaving two unconsious half hawk half humans and wasted droids in their wake.  
****************************************  
Tanya barely had time to duck before a purple beam shot to her left side as she tumbled into Lorenna.  
  
"Well?" came the male looking at Lucretia darkly. "Get them, and bring them with us, I'll get everything ready." he said smiling evily.  
  
"Of course." Decoy replied and turned to Tanya who was kneeling over a dazed Lorenna.  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
"Um..me and the floor.." replied a sheepish Tanya who helped her friend up then turned to Lucretia who smiled in amusement.  
  
"You two goodie goodies STILL play nice after all these years? pathetic.."  
  
"Do me a favor Lucretia--" started an annoyed Lorenna.  
  
"Yes Lil' sis?"  
  
"One, don't call me that, and two go..go..Tanya?"   
  
Raising an eyebrow the blonde looked at Lucretia who looked slightly annoyed. "Why don't you go jump into a pit of flesh eating raptors Lucretia." she said with a little bit of anger in her voice.   
  
"That was a low blow Tani." said Lucretia sarcastically who then leveled the Laser at her again.   
  
"Why do you even bother? you can't aim anyways." Lorenna said shrugging then gasping as a shot from the Laser that Lucretia held hit her in the side and she fell to the ground unconsious. Tanya tried to get a shot off with her Omni tool only to hear the laugther of Lucretia and stop as the weapon was once again pointed at her head. Settling to kneel down next to her injured friend protectively she eyed Decoy with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Tanya..Tanya Tanya Tanya.." started Lucretia circling her and the unconsious Lorenna. "Did you--no let me rephrase that..DO you honestly think you have any chance of winning? Think about it, Lorenna's out for the count and you're out numbered and outgunned three to one--oh don't give me that look, there are two other gun men, one on your left side behind you, and one to your right side." she finished and Tanya sighed defeatedly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well now, that's simple enough..revenge."  
  
"On who? the mighty ducks? Drauganus? me?"  
  
"A bit of all three actually..more so I want your help."  
  
Tanya snorted in mild amusement and Lucretia seethed. "Let me get this straight, you attack and kidnap my friends, injure your own little sister a-and threaten me, and you want me to help you? You expect me to w-wil--just up and help you!?"  
  
"No, of course not, but if you dont' I'll kill little Lorenna." Lucretia replied simply causing Tanya's eyes to widen. "And I know you two are better friends then we ever were, both of you so 'innocent' so trusting..so idiotic!" she taunted then pointed her gun at Lorenna instead. "So what's it gunna be Tani?"  
  
Gritting her teeth Tanya glared at Lucretia, but she couldn't risk Lorenna's life. "Fine..I'll help you, just don't hurt Lorenna, please.."  
  
"Don't worry I won't, as long as you come along nice and quiet.."  
  
With that Tany stood, albeit reluctantly, from her injured friends side and walked towards a back door.  
  
"W-wait!"  
  
"What?" Lucretia asked in annoyance.  
  
"What about Lorenna? are you just going to leave her there..she need med-medical treatement, that injury is bad!"  
  
"Somebody will take care of her, don't worry..."  
  
Tanya's eyes widened slightly but she remained silent.  
  
"Dvek, you have the communicator. If my--friend here doesn't cooperate, I'll contact you, and you kill my dear sister instantly, got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." the saurian guard said with a nod.  
  
"Now, Tanya, can we go now..I'm kind of on a schedule here.."   
  
Knowing very well any more stalling could mean the death of Lorenna, she sighed in resignation and nodded. As she followed Lucretia to a huge aircraft she quickly tried to devise a plan to get herself out of this mess.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lorenna woke up about 15 minutes later, a searing pain in her side, to see a guard leaning against the wall of the now empty building, asleep. 'Loser' she thought to herself as she looked down to her side which was caked with dry blood, but not bleeding anymore.   
  
Pushing herself up she gritted her teeth to bite back to the cry of pain she almost let out, forcing herself to her knees she sighed. 'That tasks complete, now to phase two..stand up.' she got a wry smile and, very slowly and painstakingly forced herself up, first one knee up, the next, and she pushed up.."Whoa.." she muttered as the world took a quick 45 degree turn and she about lost her balance. Quickly as it happened the world righted itself once more and she stood somewhat steadily on two feet.   
  
'Now..to get out of here..' she thought quickly and turned around, the door was 15 feet from the sleeping saurian sleeze bag. "Great.." she muttered and then took a few steps, and her shoes echoed "click click click" 'oh geez..'.   
  
He started, then looked up with a look of confusion.   
  
'Uh oh..' Lorenna thought nervously as his eyes focused on her. "Heh..hiya."  
  
He growled low in his throat and pulled his laser out and leveled it at her.  
  
Just as he pulled the trigger Lorenna threw herself out of the way and bit back a cry of pain as as heat ran through her stomache. "oh God.." she muttered as she fell to the ground in a heap of pain, hand clamped over a now bleeding old wound.  
  
A feril grin spread over the Saurians face as he closed the space between them. "Heh.." she gulped and got a dejected look as he raised the laser again.  
************************  
At the exact same time Lorenna had woken up and everything the other ducks were going down the street in the Migrator and Duke was looking over something, soon he typed in a few buttons and looked at the others. "We got a detour coming up."  
  
"What? why? where?" Mallory asked woozily.   
  
"You forgot who and when.." Dive snickered at her and she shot him an icy glare.  
  
"Old abandoned Warehouse on 35th and main..." Duke replied.  
  
"Why would we want to go there duke?" asked Wildwing seriously.  
  
"Just believe me.." he muttered and took a sharp turn and sped up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Soon enough they arrived at the old abandoned warehouse only to find two duck cycles not far from it, and as soon as they got out, Mallory stumbling slightly they heard a crashing noise from inside (which was Lorenna falling to the ground and the laser hitting the wall).  
  
"We gotta get in there!" Duke yelled and ran in as the others followed him.  
  
Soon as he got in there he saw the Saurian guard aiming at Lorenna and pulling the trigger, before the beam hit the injured girl he deflected the beam with his saber back at the attacker and it hit dead on sending him into the opposite wall as Wildwing attacked him.  
  
"Lorenna, ya ok kid?" Duke asked helping her up and watching as Wildwing shot a puck at the saurian and grin knocked him out of comission.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little scratch, nothing big.." the younger duck replied then hissed in pain as she grabbed her side.  
  
"Yeah, ok my tail feathers.." Duke muttered and she glared at him. "Where's Tanya?" he asked suddenly looking around.  
  
"With..Lucretia.." she said softly and ignored Mallory's pointed look. "We tried to fight back, but..I was attacked and I think Lucretia threatened my life to get Tanya to cooperate..cause I know she'd never help that witch willingly after what happened when we were 16.." she trailed off and got a faint expression.   
  
"Kid, you gunna be ok?" he asked again and she waved him off going for her communicator, but she couldn't get a lock on Tanya. "Great..there goes that idea, Tanya, please..just use that common sense of yours and attack her.." she prayed and Duke got a wierd expression as she tumbled into his arms unconsious.  
*********************  
Tanya looked around the aircraft miserably, if she sat around and did nothing, it'd be her fault all the way around for the troubles cast apon the humans, if she tried to attack and fight back against Lucretia, Lorenna would be killed. "What do I do..." she asked herself dejectedly.  
  
But suddenly an idea hit her, if she took her chances, and did this right, maybe she could knock Lucretia out and then she could use the time to disconnect the bomb, and Lorenna would still be safe..but could she chance it like that? Of course she could..couldn't she?  
  
Oh well, no time like the present.   
  
"Alright Tanya, come on, get out here!" Lucretia said and yanked her to her feet and out the adjoining door to where the Bomb was being held.  
  
Tanya suddenly got a very bad feeling in her stomache and then saw her opening as she kneeled down next to a small pannel, Lucretia was standing right over her shoulder. 'If only I could angle the omnitool laser..' she thought suddenly and kneeled another way, pushed a button and a 'click click' noise was heard. She smiled secretly when one of the wires was disconnected, which would make it safe to do whatever she pleased and the bomb would never go off.  
  
"Whattid you do?"  
  
"Just got one of the wires recon--con--back together, it would have never gone off had you left it like that." she said matter of factly then shifted to the side, pushed a small button on her omni-tool making as if to get a tool to come out only a little laser came out. She aimed correctly and a little beam exploded and hit Lucretia in the foot.  
  
The female duck cried out in pain and fell over to the ground and Tanya scrambled for the pilots area only to be tackled to the ground by a furious Lucretia. 'oh no!' she thought but then as she was being pulled up she used all her strength and flipped the other girl over her head, which knocked the air out of her offender. "Take THAT Lucretia!" she said and jumped over the downed antagonist and hurried to the cockpit.  
  
Bursting the door open she stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with the wrong end of a Laser gun. "Bad move--duck.." the holder of the gun said and, with a well placed kick to her stomache, knocked her to the ground winded.  
  
"Oomph."   
  
Lucretia struggled to get up holding her wrist and moving gingerly. "You'll pay for that Tanya..you really will." she threatened.   
  
"Oh great.."  
*************************  
There was a loud noise over head of the ware house which sounded suspiciously like a Large plane of some sort.   
  
"Guys.." Dive said when he looked outside.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Check it out!"  
  
"What the.." Wildwing stopped when he saw the large plane go over head and head south.  
  
"Hey, that must be were Tanya is." Duke said suddenly, a half consious Lorenna had said something about a bomb, and a large aircraft.   
  
"How do you know?" Mallory asked.  
  
"Call it a hunch." and with that he picked up the now fully unconsious Lorenna and they all ran to the Migrator.  
  
"Follow that plane!" Dive said and chuckled as they sped south in pursuit of the plane.  
************************  
Tanya struggled against Valgors (that was the guys name she found out from Lucretia earlier) tight grip as Lucretia studied her evily.   
  
"So, you thought you could play hero and stop our plan from going did you Tanya? huh?, well guess what, you're wrong, infact..I suspected you'd do something like this so I told the soldier watching your friend down on the ground to kill her anyways when we took off. So you lose both ways, the bombs going off AND Lore's dead.." she taunted and got an unexpected reply.  
  
Tanya shuddered, not only had she been duped but her best friend was dead. "How could you.." she said softly and with a burst of energy wripped free of Valgors arms and tackled her angrily to the otherside of the aircraft, a switch was flicked when Lucretia struggled with her and suddenly the air lock was switched and a door opened, depressorization began and tools began to fly out of the plane, and Tanya and Lucretia nearly fell out, but Tanya had grabbed ahold of the side of the Plane and Lucretia had grabbed onto Tanya's legs. "Ah, leggo!" she cried.  
  
"What are you, crazy?!" the other girl snapped and started to struggle to get up as she looked down, her one problem had been a fear of heights. "Oh my god.." she cried and about pulled Tanya down with her.  
  
"No! stop struggling!" Tanya yelled at then looked at where they were, and who was following them down below.. 'The guys, Duke got them out..I hope..' she thought and then she noticed they circled around.   
  
"The vehicle below, attack it!" she heard Valgor order the pilot.   
  
"No!" she shouted and with that Lucretia's weight on her legs caused her to lose her grip and they both fell towards the ground at an amazingly fast speed. 'Talk about Dejavouh..' she said as she closed her eyes and cried out.  
******************  
Duke saw to laser beams fired from the exact same plane that they'd been trailing and then, as they dodged the attack narrowly he hopped out of the Migrator and watched with wide eyes as two people toppled out of the plane. "Mother of pearl! Wing!" he pointed as the two figures fell towards the forest that was nearby.   
  
When he heard one of the screams he knew instinctively that was Tanya. His eyes widened and he turned to Wildwing who was watching as well. "Shoot down the plane! shoot down the plane!!" he cried and took off towards the forest followed by Grin and Dive on the blades.   
  
Wildwing got a strange look but complied, and within seconds two large beams emitted from the Migrators weaponry and the planes engines started on fire and they crashed to the lake in a funnel of smoke. A large explosion was the only evidence left behind.  
  
"Now.." he said and waited for the others to return.  
*******************  
Tanya waited for the painful crashing to come, but it only came with a russel of leaves and crackling branches.   
  
Another crash came from somewhere nearbye with another russel of leaves and crackling branches.  
  
"Tanya!" she heard the familiar voice call out.  
  
"Tani! You there girly girl!?" Dive echoed and she couldn't help but smile happily, but she cringed when she tried to move her arm.  
  
"I'm--here!..up here!" and with that a loud explosion caused both her and Lucretia to fall out of their respective trees at the same time, with two thuds they fell in heaps.  
  
"Tani.." Duke said and kneeled down next to her. "Ya ok kid?"  
  
"Ah...I'm fine..just a little scrape here and there.." she said softly and then watched as Grin picked up the unconsious Lucretia.   
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here..can you walk?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so, just can't move my arm,it kinda, ya know..hurts.." she said and cringed again as he helped her up and with that they made their way out of the forest.  
*******************  
Wildwing and Mallory looked up in surprise when they saw Dive, Duke, an injured Tanya, and Grin carrying an unconsious Lucretia out of the forest.   
  
"What happened!?" called wildwing as he made his way over to them, while Mallory stayed behind a wierd expression in her eyes, had she been wrong twice?  
  
"Just a little..ah, hehe, accident.." Tanya said and Dive rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be blowing everything up when we first met."  
  
"Cute..dive, real cute.." Tanya glared at him and he smirked.   
  
"Settle down the both of you, no arguing till we get you back to the pond, and HER in detention.." Wildwing said looking at Lucretia in Grins arms.  
  
"Ah Alright."  
"Gotcha Bro"  
  
He rolled his eyes and they made their way back to the Migrator, where..a sullen looking Tanya cried out in surprise when she saw a half alwake Lorenna. "YOU'RE ALIVE!! LORENNA YOU'RE ALIVE!!"   
  
"Yeah...last time I checked I was..have I died lately?" she asked Duke who shrugged with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Lucretia said she had you killed...I thought you were dead..." her voice trailed off as she gingerly pulled her friend into a hug and with that they set off back for the pond.  
********************  
A few hours later when both Lorenna and Tanya were bandaged up, and Lucretia was detained, everybody was sitting around in the mess hall, well everybody but Mallory who having an extremely hard time allowing herself to admit she was wrong, again.  
  
"Look, Tanya..I'm..sorry.." she said suddenly when everybody fell silent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I thought you were with Decoy, and I'm sorry I told Draggy he should offer you a job."  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow and Tanya gawked while Dive grinned and Wildwing shook his head.  
  
"I..I..I'd never..." Tanya studdered and Mallory shushed her.  
  
"I know.." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Alright..now what are we going to do about Lorenna here, we can't send her back to puckworld, cause there's no telling if that pendant will work right..so.."  
  
"She stays with us!" Tanya said statedly.  
  
"Yeah, we could use a backup just incase one of us get's injured.." Duke said glaring at Dive.  
  
"What?! me? hey! I resent that." the teen said huffing.  
  
"Yeah well..try not getting hurt every day or so THEN come to me saying that." Duke replied smartly and Mallory snickered.  
  
"Fine, it's settled...Lorenna..welcome to the team.." Wildwing said softly.  
********************  
A few weeks later, once all was said and done Lorenna had finally gotten Tanya shaped up.  
  
Decked out ina white blouse, Knee length purple skirt and white zip up ankle boots, hair down, and glasses..she looked..well rather nice.  
  
"Now..come on.." Lorenna said.  
  
"Noo...Lore..come on please?"  
  
"Nope.." she said and pulled her reluctant friend out the door, only to walk into Duke and Dive.  
  
"So? what do you think? The new and improved Tanya Vanderflock" Lorenna said grinning.  
  
"New and improved, isn't this what I wore a month ago?" Tanya muttered and Duke smiled secretly.   
  
"Tanya's a girly girl...why didn't ya tell us?" Dive said and grinned, then elbowed Duke who glared at him.  
  
"Secrets.." Tanya muttered.  
  
"Well..come on now..whats say we all go for pizza..or just you and Duke." Lorenna said pointedly.  
  
"Well that was inconspicuous." Dive muttered and grinned.  
  
"So? go on you two.." Lorenna said pushed the both of them to the elevator.  
  
"B-But.." Tanya studdered.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Whoa..sheesh" Duke said and smiled at Tanya. "I hear the third Free falling movies out, feel like goin since we're getting kicked out of the pond for the night?"  
  
"I..I..sure.." Tanya said blushing.   
  
"Great, and I STILL got phils keys.." Duke said evily and Tanya giggled nervously.  
  
"Right then, off we go.."   
*******************  
  
WOOOOOOO...  
  
I finally finished it! stupid I know..but hey....  
  
*coughs*  
  
Gotta jet! it was a quickly finished one..  
  
Feedback IS welcomed..  
  
BYE!! 


End file.
